1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stilt, and more particularly to a stilt assembly having an adjustable mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical stilts comprise a pair of posts each having a foot support solidly secured thereto for supporting the feet of the users. However, the foot supports are solidly secured to the post and may not be adjusted relative to the post.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional stilts.